RentAMom
by Fangalicous08
Summary: Little Emmaleah Hummel-Anderson gets curious about where babies come from, so she decides to ask her fathers, Kurt and Blaine.


Oh lookie, it's another oneshot. :D

This was actually a prompt I got from** i am fangluvr **on Tumblr. (I will gladly write any prompt given to me, unless you're like Saint and give me excessive amounts, then I can't promise I'll write _all_ of them. Just go to my profile and go to that little link I have to Tumblr and drop it in my ask and I'll write it on one of my off days.)

Anyway, as I said, this was a prompt from Erin. That I wrote. And now I'm posting it here, because I'm not sure when I'll have something else for you all. I'm hoping to get to work on _Songbird_ this Sunday, or maybe _Draco_ _Malfoy_. I'm not really sure. But, anyway, hopefully I'll have an update at some point. (And if you can't tell, I am mainly focusing on _Songbird_ and _Draco Malfoy and the Transfer to Pigfarts_ during marching season. I promise I'll give more attention to Switched and other fics I have once the season's over. Just 7 more weeks, guys.)

Alright, enough talking, I need to just post this so I can go to bed and get some sleep before my long practice tomorrow.

I hope you like it, and I'm introducing one of my favorite characters I have ever created. Emmaleah Rose Hummel-Anderson. She's such a cutie. I love her. :D

* * *

><p>"Daddy, Papa, can I ask you something?" Little Emmaleah Hummel-Anderson asked, hands clasped behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her heels, an innocent expression on her face. Kurt looked up from the magazine in his lap and Blaine looked around the newspaper he had been reading.<p>

"Sure, honey, anything." Kurt told her with a smile.

"Where do babies come from?"

"We'll tell you when you're older." Blaine answered offhandedly, looking back at the paper. Kurt nearly laughed at Blaine's reaction.

"Lyla told me that you have to have a mommy and daddy to have a baby," Emmaleah went on, not approving of her father's reply. "But I have two daddies, so how did you get me?"

Blaine sighed and folded his paper, looking down at his seven year old daughter. "We'll explain when you're older, sweetheart." He said firmly.

Emmaleah sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall, crossing her arms over her tiny chest. Blaine looked back down at the newspaper, thinking she had dropped it, but Kurt knew any child coming from them wouldn't drop it that easily. He watched his daughter stare at the clock, hip popped out as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Okay, I'm older now." She said a minute later, looking back her dads. "Can I know now?"

Kurt laughed. Blaine sighed, opening his mouth to repeat his previous statement. Kurt put his hand on his arm, silently telling him to let him handle this.

"Well, sweetie," Kurt began, searching for the right words. He decided to be as honest as possible without shattering her innocence."You do have to have a mommy and a daddy to get a baby… But sometimes when two daddies love each other enough for a baby, they can… erm… they can rent a mommy."

"Rent a mommy?" Blaine whispered. "Really?"

"Do you have anything better?" Kurt asked. Blaine held up his hands and let Kurt continue.

"How do you rent a mommy?" Emmaleah questioned.

"Well, you just find a mommy that will… help you get a baby and then… you have a baby." Kurt clapped his hands together for effect. Blaine chuckled and Kurt shot him a glare.

"So, you renteded a mommy and got me?" Emmaleah asked slowly. Kurt nodded. "But… how does that work?"

Blaine answered this one, leaning forward. "We'll explain when you're older, Emmaleah."

Emmaleah huffed but accepted it this time, at least she knew a little more than she did when she asked. She turned and walked back to her room.

"Maybe we should start a business." Blaine said as he watched his daughter round the corner and leave the room. Kurt cocked an eyebrow and looked over at him. "A sort-of surrogate service. We could call it Rent-A-Mom." He looked at his husband with a crooked smile, laughing. Kurt smacked his arm, glaring playfully at him. It lost effect when he started giggling though.


End file.
